


Worlds Apart

by BookLover2401



Series: Harry Potter Challenges [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, FemHarry is Sephiroth, Sephiroth is FemHarry, femharry, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: Final Fantasy VII X Harry Potter crossover challenge





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> When Hojo found an abandoned baby he was ecstatic, he had a test subject and no-one could stop him. He found an anomaly in her blood, similar to the Cetra gene so when he injected the female baby, he was surprised to see they didn't affect her much, other then changing her her to silver instead of black, and cat slit pupils instead of human ones. To make her more proficient in the field of combat and the mind, he injected her with cells from Vincent Valentine, making her his daughter, despite how much he hated to do it.
> 
> When Sephiroth was seven, Hojo made her go with a group who where taking Jenova to Nibelhiem and she ran off. She found Cloud, who was five, being picked on by bullies and helped him, before he takes her to the Shinra Mansion, where they explore and they find Vincent, who they convince to come out of his coffin.
> 
> Sephiroth takes Vincent back to Midgar with her after promising to write to Cloud. Vincent sneaks into the Turks office and explains what happened to Veld. Veld then sets Vincent up in a safe house in the slums. Sephiroth convinces Cloud to move in with Vincent after his mother dies, and Cloud and Sephiroth get Turk training from Vincent, who introduces them to the other Turks. They also find out that Vincent is Sephiroth's father.
> 
> When she is 17, two other SOILDERs become First Class, Genesis and Angeal. She becomes friends with them almost instantly, and within a year, Genesis asks her out, to which she accepts. A month before her 21st birthday, Genesis asks her to become his fiance, which she accepts with enthusiasm.
> 
> A month after she turns 21, (As time runs faster in Gaia) Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, The Turks and Vincent get pulled to Sephiroth's original world by the Goblet Of Fire, because her name was pulled out. She competes, but only under her own name. During the final part of the tournament, she beats Cedric to the cup, keeping him alive, while it takes her to the graveyard. When Peter resurrects Voldemort, she summons Masamune to attack him. When she does, it destroys all of the Horcrux's rendering him mortal, but before she could kill him, he disapparates, escaping. Fifth year, while waiting for Voldemort to show, Dumbledore hires them as defense teachers to keep Sephiroth near him. At the end of the year, Sephiroth kills Voldemort and Dumbledore tries to keep them there, claiming Sephiroth needed to stay, for 'The Greater Good'. Failing that, he tries to kill Sephiroth and Co. but also fails in that endeavor.

 

 

**Nibelhiem: Age 7**

As Sephiroth ran down the streets of Nibelhiem, she saw a group a boys crowding around something on the ground. As she got closer, she realised that it was another boy, only this one was covered in cuts and bruises. She ran up to them and yelled at them to 'Stop it!'

The boys turned around and saw a girl a little older than them with silver hair to her knees and glowing green eyes. He sneered at her 'I don't think I will. So go away.'

'No.' Sephiroth stubbornly said.

'How are you going to make us stop? ' The boy asked. 'Flip your hair?'

'No. But I can and will beat you up.' Sephiroth said as she advanced.

**Midgar: Horse Stables: Age 20, Almost 21**

(I Know They Don't Have Horses But I Don't Care)

'Genesis, what are we doing here?' Sephiroth asked as Genesis pulled her into the horse stables.

'Don't you want to see your horses? 'Cause if you don't. We can go back.' Genesis said, partially sarcastically

'Of course I want to see them.' Sephiroth told him, pulling away to walk up to a stall with a large silver stallion in it. 'The bastard (Hojo) hasn't let me see them for ages.' She continued, petting her horse.

'I haven't seen him before. I thought you only had two. ' Genesis was referring to her mare and foal, Mischief's Charm and Daylight Rising respectively. 'When did you get him?' he asked.

'Dad got him for me, as an early birthday present. His name is Silver Whirlwind.' She responded. 'Do you want to go for a ride?' She asked her boyfriend of three years.

'Sure.' Genesis agreed.

'You can ride Mischief's Charm. Daylight Rising is getting trained by Dad now. So she's available' she told him.

'Okay.'

**HP World – Forth Year – Age 21**

'What in the Goddess' name just happened?' Genesis asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. 'Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Vincent? You okay?' he called out

'We're fine' Vincent responded for all. 'Veld, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Cissnei? What about you.?' He asked the Turks.

'We're fine, yo.' Reno said, beating Tseng to the punch. 'Uh, guys. Where are we? 'Cause I'm pretty sure this isn't the Turk training room. Last I checked, it 'didn't have kids in it, yo.' It was then the others noticed they were being stared at.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote this in 2013 and it is full of mistakes and cringyness, but it is what it is and I'm not changing it now after 6 years. 
> 
> If you are interested in doing this challenge then feel free, just let me know so I can read it. Also, if you want to use the scenes, unlikely as it is, go for it. 
> 
> And while you're here, please check out my other challenges and my original short story The Ghosts of Room 513.


End file.
